The Fortune Teller
by Bella Swift
Summary: A red hooded man who comes and warns Lucy about the future ten minutes before it happens, which comes out to be true every time. The man tells the future in poetic orders...for which it becomes harder to make out what he means in less time...better summery inside... :


_**Pairings: Lucy X unknown**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or neither of its characters. (I wish I did... ToT... even the worst one will be OK for me) **_

* * *

_**SUMMERY:**_ A red hooded man who comes and warns Lucy about the future ten minutes before it happens, which comes out to be true every time. The man tells the future in poetic order...for which it becomes harder to make out what he means in less time. Solving a riddle will eat up a lot of time then how can someone manage to save someone or help...etc within ten minutes?...is that even possible?...the person will have to be super fast, intelligent ...etc...some may not be that intelligent or fast so they may have problems. This is a story which consists of all human feelings...Hurt/Comfort/Love/Hate... etc. This story isn't gonna be a short one... ...get along the story...READY...STEADY...GO!... :)

* * *

**Losing Plue**

* * *

"Mom I am going out for an evening walk with Plue" said Lucy.

"Yes, my dear... but make sure to return before it gets dark and tie a leash on his collar" replied Layla.

"Woof!... Woof!.." barked Plue.

"Good boy!...take care of Lucy" said Layla patting on his head.

"Wwwoooffff!" was Plues reply quivering like 3000 volts.

"Ok mom... bye...C'mon Plue!" said Lucy and left.

"Plue!...where do you wanna go" asked Lucy to her dog.

"Woof!" was Plue's reply.

"Sorry I don't understand your language...but how come that stupid Natsu understand what you say!" said Lucy angrily. "I wish I could have known your language so that we can understand each other more ...but that's Impossible...".

"Grrrr...Grrrr!"

"What happen Plue why are you..." Lucy paused in the middle of her sentence. She shifter her eyes from Plue to the direction Plue was looking at, her eyes widened. There stood a man in a red hood looking towards Lucy. He held a bible in one hand and three insanestic's on the other. The man was looking towards Lucy and said.

"Your dog's time came to travel, ask god where is heaven"

"H...ey!...I am not g...getting anything w..What you are s...saying" said Lucy puzzled.

"Your dog's time came to travel, ask god where is heaven" repeated the man in hood.

"C...Care to explain!" said Lucy.

"Say him bye, you are soon gonna cry"

"WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU SAYING!, WHY DON'T YOU WRITE POEMS..." Lucy's sentence was cut by screech of brakes. Instantly she looked down for Plue, but his leash was open. Then she scanned the road and found that Plue was been hit by a truck. She took one look at Plues breathing, at his black eyes with the stubbornness gone. She hurriedly carried Plue into a nearby Animal Hospital. Tears were streaming down her cheek. Duke was her first best friend; he was with her since she was seven.

"Plue you are strong...*SOB*...I know you can make ...*SOB*... through this situation...come back to me... *SOB*..." said Lucy to herself.

Lucy called her mom and narrated the whole incident.

"_Who was the man in the hood...how did he know that Plue was gonna meet an accident and die...did he planned this...I think he did some kind of spell on Plue and so he died"_ said Lucy inwardly. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head.

Plue was drugged and he made it until 10o'clock the next morning, but his injuries were too severe.

"Lucy!... you have not eaten for one whole day" said Layla with worrying eyes.

"I...I don't want t...to " said Lucy with red fluffy eyes, due to crying whole night for losing Plue.

"A bit!" said Layla.

"No...t in m...mood" replied Lucy.

"C'mon!" said Layla.

This time Lucy didn't said anything and just blankly stared at Plue's litter box which was clean.

"Honey...when did you cleaned the litter box!" asked Layla.

No reply from Lucy again.

"Wait until I go and dump that litter box into the storage room..." Layla's words sentence was cut by Lucy's week one.

"N...No...*SOB*...he is alive...*SOB*...he w...ill come back home to pee...*SOB*...he is alive"

Layla's eyes softened at how much her daughter loved Plue, "Sweetie...have some food or you are gonna be like matchstick" said Layla to cut the topic.

"Moooo...M" said Lucy.

"Plue was a best friend of yours. I swear he didn't wanted you to starve and cry the whole day...did he?" asked Layla with her kind smile.

Lucy didn't reply instead she lowered her head.

"Did he?" asked Layla again.

"N...NO He didn't..." said Lucy crying a bit more loudly.

"Here...!" said Layla handing her a plate of noodles.

Lucy took the plate and was just staring at it.

"Want me to feed you?" asked Layla.

Lucy nodded and again returned the plate to Layla. Layla rolled the fork over the noodles and lifted a bit on the fork.

"Now say AAAA..." said Layla as if feeding a little child.

"Mom!...I am not a child any more" said Lucy in embarrassment .

"Not for other peoples...but for me you always are!" said Layla with a sweet smile.

"You won!" said Lucy raising her and into the air.

"So as the winner what's the prize for me?" asked Layla with a heart melting smile.

"Do anything whatever you want!" replied Lucy.

"Can I feed you like a child?..." asked Layla with hopeful eyes.

Looking at her eyes Lucy can't resist her request so she said "OK...but don't cross the limit".

Layla's eyes twinkled and said "I won't!"

She picked some more noodles on the fork and said "Look this is a Helicopter...it is coming towards your mouth...it is getting nearer...open your mouth or it will crash...quick".

Lucy was somehow tolerating her mother's silliness. She just opened and closed her mouth for Layla to insert the food and other than that she didn't even made a small sound. She was bored to death.

Suddenly Layla stopped feeding her and said "I really miss those happy days when you were little and I used to feed you...the days when our family was complete..."

"We still live happily...Mom!" said Lucy.

"Yes, dear we do...but I am talking about the past the past when we were even happier then we are now" said Layla with a sad smile.

"Past is past Mom...we should forget our past to make our future better..." Lucy's words were cut by Layla's "Exactly!...I was trying to tell you about this since our conversation started but you were not able to make it out...I am happy now you did!"

Lucy's eyes got teary again and said "MOM...YOU ARE SO KIND...I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU IN ANY COST"

Layla smiled and said "All moms are like this towards her children's...even you will be someday"

"Mom your each and every single word is full of morals..." said Lucy with teary eyes.

"There...There...now stop crying or your beautiful face will get ruined..." said Layla knowing her daughter.

"Oh shit!...I have been crying for a long time" said Lucy and hurriedly went towards her bathroom.

She looked into the bathroom mirror and said "...my poor skin...poor eyes...poor cheek...poor pimples...WHAT...PIMPLES!". Lucy's eyes got widened seeing a tiny hilly spot on her cheek. She took a quick glance on her cheek and saw that there was another hilly spot on her forehead, and then she noticed that the hilly spot was moving towards south and was now resting at the bridge of her nose.

"I have never heard of moving pimples" said Lucy to herself a bit amused.

Her mind was telling her to touch the hilly spot but she denied it because once she went to a doctor for some suggestions about how to not let pimples attack her flawless skin. Then the doctor said that _"Don't touch the pimple with your hand or it will live a stain on your flawless and beautiful skin...etc"._

She remembered this part of his sentence very clearly. So that's the reason for her not touching the hilly moving weird spot.

"MOM...there's a moving pimple on my face... There's a moving pimple on my face" said Lucy while coming down the stairs.

"What happened honey?" asked Layla.

"There's a moving pimple on my face...LOOK!" said Lucy pointing towards the weird spot.

Layla eyed it careful and after a few minutes of inspecting it with her eyes (Lucy didn't allowed her to touch it) she burst out into laughter. Lucy was confused at her sudden outburst.

"I...Is something w...wrong MOM?" asked Lucy.

"T...That..." Layla couldn't complete her sentence due to laughter.

"WHAT?" asked Lucy pouting.

"T...That is a..." again she couldn't complete her sentence due to laughter.

"MOM please" said Lucy getting serious, after all it is about her beautiful skin.

"Ok...Ok...let me calm down" said Layla placing a hand on her chest. After waiting for about half a second she said "That's...hahaha..."

"MOM!" said Lucy.

"The weird hilly spot on your cheek is an insect" said Layla.

"An insect!" Lucy repeated Layla's words.

"Yes an insect "said Layla.

Lucy instantly rushed towards her bathroom and once again looked into the bathroom mirror. She saw that the weird hilly spot on her cheek is indeed an insect, that too white one which made it difficult for her to make out because it totally matched with her skin colour.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!...hurrah...my sweetie don't get sick...mamma will be much more worried then you" said Lucy touching her flawless skin.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my so called chapter... I know it's not that good as you all have expected... SORRY FOR THAT!**_

_**Sorry for the wrong English and Grammar. English is not my mother language... :( **_

_**Hope you all liked this trash.  
**_

_**Did I cover everything? ... .fill free to tell me, by reviewing or PM.**_

_**I hope you liked my First Chapter... If yes then please reviews.**_

_**Please PM me.**_

_**Please drop a review... It will take only one second of yours, which will make my day!... :) **_

_**Thanks for tolerating my nonsense Chappy.**_

_**Reminding you once again: -**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Please**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL FROM MY HEART ... 3**_

_**~~~~ THANK YOU ~~~~**_


End file.
